Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to wireless sound equipment which receives a sound signal from a terminal and transmits a control signal for controlling the terminal by wireless communication with the terminal.
Background of the Disclosure
Sound equipment includes an audio device which can receive a sound signal from a terminal and transmit the audio information collected via a microphone to the terminal. Typically, the wire type portable sound equipment is commonly used and it is connected to an ear jack of a terminal to receive a sound signal. Recently, there are increasing demands for the wireless communication type wireless sound equipment in aspects of mobility and user convenience.
The wireless sound equipment having a design considering mobility is under development and examples of the wireless sound equipment having such the design include band-shaped headphone type wireless sound equipment, ear wearable type wireless sound equipment and ear inserting type wireless sound equipment. The band-shaped headphone type is worn on a user's head to make it easier for the user to carry.
Such conventional portable sound equipment can only tranceive data by wireless communication with a mobile terminal connected thereto and has a disadvantage of being unavailable without an external terminal. Suddenly, there are increasing demands for the portable sound equipment including a band wearable on a user's neck to improve portability.